1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape drive apparatus using a ½-inch CGMT (Cartridge Magnetic Tape).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a computer system that processes a company's main job, to assure data recorded on a hard disk, the data is periodically backed up to a magnetic tape apparatus.
However, since a magnetic tape drive mounted on a magnetic tape apparatus for a high-end user is large, the magnetic tape apparatus tends to become large. Thus, it is necessary to reduce the size of the drive. In a conventional drive, a motor is disposed across a loader. Thus, the width of the drive becomes large. In addition, a threader mechanism that pulls out a magnetic tape from a cartridge uses a link mechanism with which a threader arm is articulated and its complicated locus is traced by a part of a threader arm.
In addition, in the loader mechanism of the conventional magnetic tape drive apparatus, after the loader has conveyed the cartridge, while the tape is running, although the loader is vibrated, that does not affect the positioning control of the mechanism of the apparatus. However, when the size of the apparatus is decreased or the data record density of a magnetic tape is increased, since the mechanism of the apparatus becomes precise, the positioning control should be precisely performed. In this case, the vibration of the loader prevents the positioning control from being precisely performed. Thus, it is necessary to remove play between a loader tray and other parts. Moreover, a conventional head brush mechanism sometimes vibrates while a magnetic tape is running. Thus, it is necessary to remove play between the loader tray and other parts including the brush arm.